


This is Not a Problem Worthy of Ore-sama's Attention

by daisydiversions



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Kish has "suggested" I post this.  Basically a little Hyotei crack for the new year.  *hides*</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is Not a Problem Worthy of Ore-sama's Attention

**Author's Note:**

> So, Kish has "suggested" I post this. Basically a little Hyotei crack for the new year. *hides*

Atobe stared at the phone was several long seconds before blinking once and staring at it again. The message remained the same and he was too exhausted to ever find the humor in it, despite the fact that it was hysterical.

_**To:** Oresama  
 **From:** Dorkface  
heeeeeeelp. chain 2 bed. need escape b4 chou fin b8king cookys _

 

The door was several feet away and the intercom was more effort than Atobe would possibly be willing to give the situation. Shishido had to learn to play with other children eventually, and Ohtori wouldn't incapacitate him enough to hurt their chances in Nations. Just Shishido's chances of keeping the stick shoved up his ass. 

_**To:** Dorkface  
 **From:** Oresama  
chrry popped? dont forget teh lube!!!_

 

Atobe huffed at having to type out the message with his nose, but his tongue was simply out of the question and his thighs ached too much to get the proper dexterity from his toes.

Leaning back against the headboard, Atobe stretched as far as his own pair of handcuffs would allow, and waited to Oshitari to return with breakfast.


End file.
